The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Pelargonium.times.peltatum known by the varietal name Yvette (Oglevee No. 7034, French No. 416, Guililas). The new variety was discovered in a selective breeding program by Messrs. Jacques, Maurice and Bernard Guillou. The new variety is a selection from a crossing of No. 315 by No. 280.
The new cultivar was discovered in July 1984 at 55 rue Godard, 35400 Saint-Malo, France, was first asexually reproduced by cuttings following its discovery at Saint-Malo, France and more recently has been repeatedly asexually reproduced by cuttings at Oglevee Ltd. in Connellsville, Pa. It has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive propagations.
The new cultivar when grown in a glass greenhouse in Connellsville, Pa. using full light 60.degree. F. (night), 68.degree. F. (day), and 71.degree. F. (vent) and grown in a soilless media with constant fertilizer at 200 to 250 parts per million of nitrogen and potassium has a response time from a rooted cutting to a flowering plant in a 10 centimeter pot of 6 weeks.